my first Drabble collection
by Princess-Anime
Summary: just some Sailor Moon fluff based around UsagiMamoru.  I hit writer's block with my other story.  maybe this wil help me get outta that funk Drabble 3 is now up Review.. it makes me work faster
1. Chapter 1

-1The Comfy Seat

Usagi sat at the counter, at the Crown Café. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was not sitting in her usual seat but her infamous tormentor's Mamoru's. Motoki was just eyeing her, as she slurped her milkshake. The bell chime as someone walked into the arcade. "Odango!!… what are you doing sitting in my seat?" Mamoru was upset that someone was in HIS seat. "here you can take my seat today" Usagi said with a smile. Mamoru gave up seeing that she was not going to move he sat in her seat. It was comfortable, more comfy than his seat, why did she want to switch today.

Mamoru realized he was late for class, and shot Usagi his last remarks, and she just sat there with that silly grin on her face.

" see ya later baka." Usagi sang.

Mamoru was confused to see what was so funny. She broke into a hysterical laughter, and soon after Motoki joined in. he ran to the doors, and turned the corner.

" I wonder how far he will get before he realizes he has a name ag on his rear end with your name on it" motoki asked " by the way Usagi, why did you do that?"

Usagi sang " to show everyone that he is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

race for time

Mamoru was sitting in the park, when Usagi walked by. " hey what are you doing out here?" asked Mamoru. Usagi spitted " shut up baka, I am looking for my date." Mamoru's heart broke into a million little pieces. Mamoru was going to act cool, and sly, but his next response came out " Odango?. Who is the sucker to date you. " 'smooth' he though. Usagi started walking saying, " the one who had my heart form the beginning." Mamoru winced at her response, and watched her walk away.

He look at the ground a noticed that Usagi dropped a lil paper with his name on it. He was unsure of wit it was, so he figured it must be her dates number or something of that matter. He opened it, and jumped up from his seat, and dropped the paper on the ground. When Minako passed by shortly after she picked up the paper and read out loud

_Mamoru_

_I am in love with a baka. I can't deny it anymore. Please come in time for our date in 20 minutes at the arcade_

_Love_

_Tsukino Usagi_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Stick

Usagi, was at home one morning, getting sick for the 5th day in a row. She was a little confused to why she only got sick in the morning. She grabbed what ever change was in her piggy back and ran to the Pharmacy. The house was empty when she got back, so she ran to the bathroom, and pulled out a pregnancy test. It came out positive. ' how am I gonna tell mamo-chan' she thought. So she picked up the phone , rang once… rang again…. And again. Mamoru finally picked up. "Moshi Moshi" he answered. "Hai Mamo-chan. I have something to tell you.. And I am not sure how you are going to take this," silence sat in the air for a minute" Mamoru??" he replied " Ooi Usako?" she was now talking low" do you like baking? Cause you got a bun in the oven". the phone line went dead silent for a few minutes and all Mamoru could say was " what?…. HOW"… Usagi was furious with his response, and quickly replied " what do I look like?.. The virgin Mary. You were there" with that she hng up the phone and laughed at what Mamoru had said.


	4. Chapter 4

rings, and things

The sun was shining through the window as Mamoru was waking up. He got up, but as soon as he stood up, he cradled his head from the pounding headache. " that's the last time I go out with the guys, and girls, I wonder what happened" he slowly made his way to the mirror and checked out his body. Everything seamed to be intact. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower, and he noticed a wedding ring on his finger. He started freaking out, and put on the first set of clothes he found on the floor.

15 minutes later he was at the arcade. He ran to Motoki " what happened to me last night? And why do I have a wedding ring around my finger?" motoki just stared at him like he was crazy. 2 minutes later Usagi came running in " Motoki-san. I am Married. How did this happen? Who am I married too?" Mamoru looked over at Usagi who looked as bad as he did. They stood there in shock realizing they had married each other. Then they fainted collapsing to the ground in front of Motoki. Minako came out from the back.

Motoki- Minako, when are you going to tell them it was you who put two random rings on there fingers at the bar last night as a joke?

Minako just stood there and smiled .

* * *

please review.. it makes me work faster... plus I would like to know who is reading my stories 


	5. Chapter 5

-1Usagi ran into the arcade tears streaming down her face. She ran into Mamoru's arms. He sat there in shock until he realized that this was the girl of his dreams is his arms. He asked " Usagi? What's wrong?"

He was acting cool to hide the fast that he was angrier than a mad man, and would seek revenge on the person who did this to Usagi. She replied " I was out on a date, and all he wanted.. Was… was…" then she broke down again " he didn't even like me? What's wrong with me? Cant I find a nice guy? Will I ever find someone who loves me for me?"

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "like me?"


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did though. SM is awesome

**Angel**

Usagi was like any other 4 year old little girl. She was playing tag in the park with all of her friends. She was running over the little bridge over the pond, when she tripped and fell on her knees. She turned over and sat on her bum. She looked at her knee and noticed it was scraped, and she started crying in pain. A little boy with midnight hair, and blue eyes walked by, and stopped beside her. He asked" are you ok little girl?" to which she replied " no I fell. And now im hurt. Look" pointing at her knee. The little boy said here, and grabbed a bandana out of his pocket, and fixed her up. She said " thank you. Im Tsukino Usagi" the little boy answered " Chiba Mamoru". with that she skipped off blushing, and singing merrily. The little boy sat there, smiling also thinking. He got up and walked away thinking he would never see her again.

10 years later

Mamoru was doing his morning jog around the park. He tripped on his shoelace, and feel, and scrapped his knee. He looked at it, and heard someone yelling " are you ok sir?" he just looked at this young teenager. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were blue. The most beautiful thing he had seen since he was little with the little girl he helped. The girl rolled up his pants, and noticed the scrape and said " hold on. I can help you." she started digging in her back pack trying to find something. She pulled out a bandana like that one he had when he was younger, and carefully wrapped it around his knee. " when I was little I feel here at the park and hurt my knee the same way, and some really cute little boy came and helped me. I saved this thinking that maybe one day I would meet him. But it has been so long, I doubt he even remembers me" he finished bandaging his wound. " well here you go, have a good day" she ran off blushing thinking he is really cute, I wonder if I will ever see him again. Mamoru sat there still shocked then whispered to himself " I found you my angel"

* * *

reviews help me move guys. and if you would like to see a certain drabble just write me one word, and I will try from there. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. but I do own my shoes. :D**

_ I would like to thank Sailor Violin, and Champion of Justice. your reviews want me to keep writing._

* * *

Mamoru was sitting in his booth trying to hear what the girls were saying in the booth behind him. "ok Rei truth or dare?" "Truth" she replied. Minako thought about this for a moment then sat straight up and asked "have you ever stole anything?" Rei sat there and after thinking for a while she said "YEAH!!…. I steal everyday…" everyone was just looking at her trying to think of what she steals on a daily basis. Rei eyes went dreamy, and finally said " I steal the hearts of men everyday." with that every one burst into laughter. And finally Rei looked at Usagi, and asked "Usagi??. Truth or dare?" since she didn't want everyone to know her crush she said " Dare" thinking whats the worst thing they can say pinch motoki's bum?. Mamoru was peeking around the corner of the booth to see Usagi at her Dare. Rei finally thought of the perfect dare. With an evil grin on her face she said " Usagi, I dare you to kiss your secret crush" Usagi was now full on blushing. Mamoru was now feeling kinda jealous but he had to see who the girls of HIS dreams had a crush on. Usagi pleaded" awww… come on Rei, can I have another dare?" rei sat there and shook her head. Usagi sat up and started walking over to Motoki with a smile on her face. "I SAID YOUR SECRET CRUSH USAGI, WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON MOTOKI". Mamoru sat there.. Now out of his booth but sneaking around the arcade trying to find the guy who holds the heart of his beloved. He wasn't paying attention when pair of soft bubble-gum flavoured lips met his. When he opened his eyes he seen Usagi run away. Mamoru sat down in shock, and looked at the other girls. "We all knew about it, but now we are trying to make it happen." with that Minako winked at the poor Mamoru who was still flustered abut the whole thing. He thought to himself. I do have a chance.

* * *

if you have any ideas for some Sailor Moon fluff lt me know...

plz review


	8. Chapter 8

-1Usagi;

Usagi was walking down the street very gracefully, when Mamoru surprised her. " hello Mamoru. How are this might fine evening?" he replied " it was nice until I bumped into you?". Usagi was thrown back by his response that when she tried walking gracefully away he tripped her, and pulled her into his arms. " are you drunk Mamoru?" he answered " I actually had a few, obviously not enough." Usagi didn't want to hear about his drunken evening, so she sauntered away, without look back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru;

Mamoru was having a quiet evening with his friends, when he decided to walk home. The streets were nice and quiet. He turned the corner to see a stumbling Usagi trying to walk down the street. After watching her bump into many objects, he walked up to her to make sure she was going to be ok. She practically yelled "damn Mamo-baka, what the hell are you doing out here so late at night?" he replied" I was having a nice walk, and it became nicer when I bumped into you Usako." he could tell Usagi was thrown back at his response, so she tried to avoid the situation, she started stumbling again down the sidewalk, when she tripped on her own shoelace, I tried gabbing her before she met pavement. She asked " baka, are you drunk?" to which he answered, " I had a few, but I think I might have had a few too many though." Usagi looked at him with a drunken grin on her face, when she decided to stumble her way back down the street looking back at Mamoru every step of the way until he was out of site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actual Event.

Usagi was at Rei's place, and had a little get together. She drank like a fish. When she decided to finally haul her bottom back home, she had a quick shot and stumbled down the stairs. At the same time, Mamoru was at the arcade drinking with his buddies. He had a few to many also. He started walking home the same time Usagi was. They bumped into each other just around the corner. "konichiwa Mamo-chan. I am so drunk, what about you? What are you doing out here at this time?". he replied "Usako, I had a few and decided to have the courage to finally say how I feel in my heart, so I need to go home, and find your number. Hick-up." Usagi was already walking away, while looking at Mamoru. She turned back and said.. " I love you too." Mamoru turned and stumbled into Usagi's arms, and they started kissing passionately..

Rei looked up from the fire, turned around to see Mamoru and Usagi and said, " so that is how you two got them hickey's." Usagi and Mamoru bowed there heads in shock, blushing madly at the floor.


End file.
